The Eldest Princess And The Cat!
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Princess Amu from the Cool & Spicy gets fed up by her father's councilors, and decides to find her own fortune, while the councilors protested, once more. What's gonna be Amu's fortune? What will she do when she discovers a secret of the cat, who is also helping her on her quest! Read & Review to find out. :3 Rated K !


**Azuky: Heyo! Another Oneshot!**

**Ikuto: Why must you have so many stories written, NOOB?!**

**Azuky: *Acts Offended* HOW DARE YOU! *Cool & Icy comes out* What did you just say? *Famous Icy Glare***

**Ikuto: *Shivers*...Damn, I feel cold...And you heard me, girly...**

**Azuky: *Sents down a DEATH glare...* WHAT DID YOU FREAKING SAY?! *Takes out a black/red checkered fingerless glove and puts it on* YO! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? *Puts hands in fighting stance*  
**

**Ikuto: *Is scared* S-SURE! *Fights*  
**

**Azuky: *Fights back* KYA!  
**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
**

**Azuky: HA! I FREAKING WON! *Has Ikuto by the collar* HA! IN LESS THEN 5 MINUTES!  
**

**Ikuto: *Has bruises everywhere and a black eye* ...She's..So...STRONG!  
**

**Everyone: O.o  
**

**Azuky: *Sweet & Innocent comes* Hoi! :3 Hey, why does Ikuto have a black eye? Did he get in a fight?  
**

**Ikuto: Eep...Help Nagihiko...  
**

**Nagihiko: Err...Not really.. and no, Ikuto...Anyways...Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything! She just own the stories she writes.  
**

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

In the Cool & Spicy Kingdom, Amu was the eldest child, while Ami was the youngest child. Nothing ever went right in the kingdom. The flowers weren't deadly, in fact they were beautiful and are still blossoming. Their mother wasn't a wicked old witch, nor was her father ignoring her, and liking Ami better. Her father's councilors were at it again, COMPLAINING!

"Come on! At least push her down the stairs!" Said, by one of the councilors. Amu turned around and said,"NO! I will not hurt Ami!" They looked at each other and protested once more. "You're the eldest princess! You must be envy of her!" Another one complained to Princess Amu. Amu turned her head again, and shouted,"NO! Now leave me alone!" And then she stomped away from the councilors.

"Mother! They're at it again!" Amu said, as she entered the throne room. Her mother turned to her and said,"Oh, that's it! I must speak to your father about hiring new ones! They're such stereotypical people!" Amu nodded in agreement. "Just this morning, they told me to kick you and Ami out of the house, while your father was on a trip!" She said to her daughter.

"I wish I could find my own fortune, so they could just SHUT UP!" Amu mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear it. "That's a great idea, Amu, dear! I'll arranged for it right away!" Her mother said with agreement, and then walked away, busy with preparing.

Amu stood there, with her eyes opened. 'So, I'm really gonna find my own fortune!" She thought to herself, excitedly.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Amu was surprised, her father and sister agreed that they need to do something about them. "Thewy told me to be ewvil!" Ami said, shivering at being mean to her only sister. Amu patted her head and said,"Thank you, Ami." Ami then hugged her leg and said,"I'll miwss yowu!" Amu smiled and then walked out outside the castle, while the councilors weren't looking.

"OWCH!" The castle's cat yelled in pain as Amu accidentally stepped on his tail. "Ooh! I'm sorry, cat!" Amu said,and then lifted him into her arms. He sighed and said,"It's okay, princess." Amu smiled and said,"Say, can you see in the dark?" The cat purred out,"Yes, I can." Amu hopelessly said,"Do have any idea where to find my fortune at?"

The cat looked at her and said,"Yes, I do." Amu smiled and the cat jumped off from her arms, and began to walk. "Follow me." He said. Amu nodded, and followed him till he and her arrived in a forest.

"Doesn't this forest belong to the unicorns?!" Amu exclaimed panicking. The cat looked at her, worriedly and tried to reassure her. "It's okay. Hey, look. Water!" Amu turned her attention to an oval shaped pool, full of pure crystal water. She walked up to it, and scooped up some water with her hands.

Suddenly, a unicorn appeared. With it's mane snow white, and his tail a beautiful grey color. His horn was magnificent colored yellow, and his eyes a deep color rich brown. "Are you a princess?" He said, in a smooth and musical voice.

Amu nodded and said,"And you are?" The unicorn stepped closer to the water and said,"I'm the unicorn of the forest. Now you are to stay here, forever." Amu looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, heck no. I'm not gonna stay here." She protested, with her arms crossed. "I'm a unicorn! All princesses love them!" He said, dreamily.

Amu shook her head and said,"Not me. I hate 'em." The cat smiled and leaped over. "See, Mr. Unicorn, she doesn't want to be here." He said to him, in his girly, yet boyish voice. The unicorn stood his head in a dreaming state and said,"You must! You will plant beautiful red roses and white ones in the ground, and then pick them, and then make them into a necklace! Then you will use my special comb, and comb my beautiful white mane..." He continued, still in his day dreaming state...

Amu said,"No I am not. I do not adore you, grown up-goat." The unicorn snapped out of his state and shouted,"You must! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was too late, the cat lead Amu away from the unicorn, who was sulking.

"Cat, are you alright?" Amu asked the cat, concerned about his health. The cat was limbing a bit, and gave a weak smile. "Oh no, I'm fine..." Amu saw that he lied to her and then picked him up and kissed him. "Please be okay, cat!" She said, full of hope. Suddenly, the cat leaped out, and then there was a bright light.

"WHOA!" Amu shouted and saw a handsome man, with blonde hair, and strawberry colored eyes. He was only a bit taller then her. "Thank you for freeing me. I'm Tadase Hotori of the King's Kingdom." He thanked her.

Amu titled her head and said,"WHAT?!" He smiled warmly and said,"You see..1 month ago, I was cursed by a witch, and said that I will only turned back if a princess, who drank from the unicorn's pool of water kisses me."

Amu blushes and said,"That silly law..." He held her hands and said,"I know, but I do rather like the idea of marrying you. You were always so kind and caring to me, no matter what was happening, or what you were feeling."

Amu blushes a bit more. "But, would you like marrying me?" He asked, uncertained. Amu then said,"Actually..I rather like marrying you." With a giant blush. Tadase blushed and then kissed her cheek.

* * *

After the wedding, the king's councilors protested that the YOUNGEST one must go find her fortune. Amu rolled her eyes, who was next to Tadase, and said,"Ami...Looks like your next.." Ami looked at her and cheerfully shouted,"YAY! I'M GOING TO GET A HUSBAND WHEN I'M OLDER!"

Tadase and Amu smiled warmly and shook their heads. "I do hope she finds one too..." Amu mumbles. Tadase held her hands and said,"Of course she will. She is related to you..." Amu blushed and then Tadase kissed her cheeks, saying,"I love you." Amu said,"I love you, too."

* * *

**Azuky: Ah, what a twisted story!**

**Amu: Well, looks like I got my happy ending!  
**

**Tadase: Amu-chan.. *Stares*  
**

**Amu: *Stares back* Tadase-kun..  
**

**Azuky: O.o WHOA! COME ON! You guys already did that at the wedding, SO DON'T DO IT NOW! I'm getting weird-ed out..*Shivers*  
**

**Amu/Tadase: *Blushies!*  
**

**Azuky: *Giggles* Read & RATE! :D  
**


End file.
